


The Battle of Evermore

by comedartangnan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Hell, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedartangnan/pseuds/comedartangnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a slight AU version of season six, Sam and Dean are woken in their motel room by a woman they've never seen, holding two guns on them. Demons are trying to rise to take control of Earth using powers and belief systems outside of Judeo-Christianity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU meaning previous events have happened, but I won't be sticking to strict cannon. Hope you enjoy it.

Shane Tully pressed her back against the cold door of a greasy motel room on the outskirts of Omaha. She’d been training for this mission for well over three years. Tonight was the night she killed the Winchesters. The plan was simple: she was going to enter their room exactly six minutes after four am, shoot both of them in their sleep, wait fifteen minutes for her temporary keeper, and be escorted back to Jackson, Mississippi to reconnect with her master.

She’d been informed almost five years ago that the Winchesters were involved with the grandiose schemes of angels and demons when Azazel had resurfaced. It wasn't until over three years ago that her master had agreed with Azazel to use her as a backup plan should the Winchesters fail to take their part in the apocalypse.

She glanced at her watch. 4:06. Grabbing two bobby pins from her hair, she picked the lock of the hotel room easily. _Honestly _,__ she thought _ _, _only __this __far __out __of __cities __do __they __still __use __actual __locks __for __hotel __doors _. You guys couldn't splurge on a card reader?________________________________ She then cut the chain lock swiftly with large bolt cutters. The room was almost pitch black as the door cracked open, but Shane had worked in the dark enough times that her eyes adjusted fairly quickly.

She withdrew her two pistols fastened with silencers, nudged the door with her foot slightly, and slid into the room with her guns drawn on the two sleeping men. The closest one was lying face down on the mattress and the one further away was snoring slightly, his large arms casually hanging off the bed towards his brother. She heard the man on the bed closest to her move slightly before cautiously sliding his hand under his pillow, most likely to reach for the gun she knew he kept there.

“How about you take your hand off that gun, and I won’t shoot your brother in the head right this second?”

The other brother, the one with the longer hair, sat up in his bed while the one closest to her removed his hand from his pillow, noticeably without his gun.

“Listen, I just want to talk to you guys for a few,” Shane continued.

The closer one glared at her through the darkness, “Sure you do, bitch. That’s why you've got two guns on us.”

“Two guns with silencers. If I wanted to kill you, I would have shot you the second I walked in the room. Quick and easy. And I don’t miss. So, how about, I turn on this light, and we have a little chat? Nice and civil like.”

“Sure. Nice and civil like. But if you hurt my brother, I swear, I’ll fucking kill you,” the closer one said.

Shane took that as a yes and switched on the lights and glanced at the two. The closer one blinked a few time as his eyes adjusted, but his callous stare remained. The larger one on the further bed looked almost bewildered.

“Sam and Dean Winchester. Pretty impressive resumes. Took on the devil and won? I gotta hand it to you guys, that’s pretty amazing.” Shane smiled a bit, trying to seem sincere.

  
Dean cocked his head, “So that’s why you’re here? You’re a Lucifer groupie?”

Shane smiled again and glanced around the trashy motel room: two beds with obtrusive corn patterned blankets, a nondescript blue office chair in a gray desk, a large brown stain in front of the mini fridge, and a microwave that obviously had not been cleaned for a while.

“I wish it were that easy, pretty boy. See, I’m sort of employed by someone that wants you two dead. Like I said, things are a bit complicated.”

“Enlighten me,” Dean said,his nostrils flaring.

“Well, I don’t care for your tone, but, basically, I was sent here to kill you. So that’s the uncomplicated part.”

Dean narrowed his eyes as Shane continued, “I've been training for it for a while now, actually. I know the basics about the two of you. The hunting, that you killed Azazel, the unfortunate events surrounding your parents’ deaths, about how you’re the vessels for Michael and Lucifer, essentially. I know which weapons you favor, and that you probably have guns stashed under your pillows. I’ve been put through multiple target practices with photos of both of you. Hours of just shooting your pictures over and over again. The problem is, despite my employer’s wishes, I don’t actually want to kill you.”

  
Sam looked at the pistol aimed straight for his heart, “Employers? So, you’re trying to what? Collect some stupid bounty on us?”

Shane laughed slightly and raised her eyebrows, “No. I’m not here for money. I’m here because I have to be. My employers expect this job to get done tonight. But, since you two were able to beat the devil, I thought, maybe you guys were able to outsmart me?”

Sam frowned, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Listen, we could get lost in the details here, but how about you two take my guns and skip town? My current employer is supposed to be here in twelve minutes exactly. I’ll be up shit’s creek for a while, but I’m fairly certain they won’t kill me. And honestly, I might be a bit...morally damaged, but I just can’t kill the two guys that saved the world. Plus, I think they’d buy it that the Winchesters got one over on me.”

“Hold on,” Dean raised his eyebrow incredulously, “you show up to our hotel room in the middle of the night, guns drawn on me and my brother, and you want us to just leave? Pack our shit up and what? Be on our merry little way?”

Shane nodded, “Exactly. Oh, but could you tie me up real fast? Throw in a quick punch? I need to sell it that you guys won. Nothing too fancy. Just a little bruise under the eye and a decent knot.”

Dean glared at her, “And why shouldn't I just kill you and your, what the hell did you call it, employer?”

Shane shrugged. “You could do that. Even with that knife of yours, you probably won’t kill her, or the other demons that are going to show up, but you could kill me and get out of town.”

Sam furrowed his brow trying to piece everything together, “So you’re a demon?”

“Jesus Christ. What is with you two? Do we really need the heart to heart? No, I’m not a demon. I work for a demon and currently, I’m being supervised by a different demon. It’s a long story. But seriously, I’m done with the dialoguing. Kill me. Help me and get out of town. Your choice, but you need to make it soon. You have ten minutes until she gets here.”

Sam looked at Dean, confusion and worry overtaking his face. He turned back to Shane, “Throw your guns on the ground, and I’ll think about believing you.”

Shane rolled her eyes and dropped the guns, “In the pursuit of honesty, I have a bunch more weapons than just these two guns on me.” She nodded at Sam, “You’re Moose right?”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yep. Definitely Moose. Okay, since I know you don't trust me, how about you draw a gun on me while I give my weapons to the infamous Squirrel here? He’s the itchy trigger type from what I've heard.”

Sam grabbed his gun from the side-table next to his bed and held it pointed at Shane’s chest as she began slowly taking off her black, leather jacket. She handed the jacket to Dean and drew out a third gun from behind her back, then reached for the two large knives in her boots, the several throwing knives tied to her arms, and the machete tied to her belt.

  
Dean, trying not to be impressed with her arsenal as she threw the knives to the ground, immediately began rifling through her jacket. He found two more small pistols, what he assumed to be a bottle of poison, and, “Holy shit. Is that a grenade? That’s awesome.”

Sam gave Dean a sideways, disapproving glance, “Dean, she was sent here to kill us.”

“Yeah, but grenades are badass.”

Shane nodded in agreement, her eyes lighting up some, “Told you guys I could’ve killed you easily.”

Sam rolled his eyes again, “Seriously? Don’t brag about trying to kill us.”

Shane scoffed, “First of all, I didn't try to kill you. Secondly, I was just…affirming my previous statement that I easily could have.”

Sam let his face show concern, “Just let us know which demon you’re working for. And why?”

Shane glanced at her watch, “Listen, this isn't exactly about me giving up all my secrets. This is about me saving your asses without pissing off the demons too much. All I’m asking is for you guys to leave, live to save some people, and to maybe, maybe, help me get tortured a little less for getting you out of here. Sound okay? Figure out the details some other time. You saved the world. Maybe the world owes you just this one favor.”

She turned to Dean and her large steel-blue eyes grew sympathetic, “I know you've been to Hell. And, your brother has too. Do you want both of you to experience that again this soon?”

Dean thought about it. Did he want to know what was going on here? Yes. But did he want to risk Sammy possibly going back to hell? No. Truth be told, with Cas in heaven and fairly hard to get in contact with, he didn't want to risk dying and having Sam end up somewhere unreachable. Plus, Sam had just gotten his soul back.

Shane held her hands up but stepped closer to Dean, “I know you want to protect your brother, and I also know you think you can kill them. You might, but if you stay here any longer, I’m going to have to kill you. Or you’ll have to kill me. And I would prefer not to have either of those happen. I’d rather you just take your brother and go. Think I’m a bitch all you want, but I’m no demon. I've just got to work for them. ”

Dean threw holy water on her, but that yielded no reaction. No smoke. No screams from her. Nothing.

Shane spit some of the water that had gotten in her mouth on the floor, “Like I said. Not a demon.”

Dean stood up and strutted over to Shane, “If, and that’s a big if, you’re not some high level douchebag where the holy water is below your pay grade, what are you?”

“Currently, just a chick from Indiana with a potential case of pneumonia from a soaked tank top.”

“You’re human?” Dean’s eye narrowed, and his breath shortened with rage.

Shane nodded.

“And you’re working for those bastards?” Dean grabbed one of the pistols off the bed next to him, unlocked the safety, and pointed at Shane’s head.

“Do what you’re gonna do,” Shane said as she glared deep into Dean’s eyes and raised her arms by her sides, palms facing towards him, “Hell, you’ll probably be doing me a favor.”

“Dean. Don’t.” Sam hissed.

“She’s a human working for demons, Sam. She’s got to be evil. Or crazy. Either way, who knows how many people she’s killed? ”

“You and I have worked with demons, too. She’s a person, Dean, and, well, she at least thinks she’s trying to help us. We can’t kill her without knowing what she’s done. I helped Ruby and you forgave me. People make mistakes.”

“You thought you were saving the world, Sam. Big difference.” Dean gripped the gun tighter, daring the woman to make another move so he could shoot.

Sam looked at his brother sheepishly, and crossed over to Shane, “We don’t know her, Dean, and we can’t kill her without knowing what she’s done.”

Dean glared at his brother, but relented and withdrew his gun.

Sam looked deep into Shane’s eyes, “I’m going to bind you to the desk chair. And we’re going to leave. But if we ever see you again, and I find out you've killed innocent people, I will kill you myself.”

Shane just shrugged, “Sounds fair.”

Dean grabbed their bags while Sam tied Shane to the office chair. When Sam was finished, he bent down to be at the same eye level as Shane, staring at her with confusion in his eyes, “I don’t know why you’re doing this, helping us, or working for demons. But, you have to know they’re evil, right?”

Shane’s voice softened, “I know they are. And, if you really want to know, I hate them. More than you could know. Which is why I’m helping you this one time. In my research, I figured you two were the good guys the world needs. Might as well risk my neck for that.” She cocked her head and gave Sam a small smile.

“So tell us who you are, and why you’re working for them. We might be able to help you.”

“That’s sweet, Sam, but you can’t help me, and we don’t have time for the whole damaged background thing, okay? So clock me one will ya? And get the hell out of here. Stay off their radar for a bit.”

“I’m not going to hit you. You could have attacked us, but you didn't,” Sam said, “And I don’t want to be the one who hits someone trying to help me and my brother.”

“Fine. Dean. Assistance please? They won’t believe me if I don’t have a single scratch on me.”

Dean stared down at her with contempt, “Let’s get out of here, Sammy.”

As Dean turned to grab their bags, and the new grenade he was excited about, the motel door swung open and a powerful force knocked the brothers back into the wall. As they tried to get back on their feet, both of them saw a pretty brunette with black eyes and a devilish smile standing in the doorway.

“Really boys? A devil’s trap by the door?” Meg said, “You know you’ll have to pay for the damages to the room right?”

She clenched her fist and cracked the floor beneath the devil’s trap. She pushed out her right hand towards them and sent them flying against the wall again. As they hit the ground, she used her powers to send their bodies climbing back up against the walls, their feet dangling helplessly. Four demons followed her into the room and used their own powers to keep the brothers hanging there.

Dean spat out a little blood onto the floor and stared breathlessly at Shane, “Meg? You’re working for Meg? I should’ve killed you the second you walked in the door.”

“So, I see you've met Shane,” Meg clicked her tongue as she walked to Shane’s chair, “Poor Shane. Her master is not going to like this. He gets pretty mad when his favorite human disappoints him.”

“You’re not supposed to be here for another five minutes, Meg. I had this handled,” Shane said, raising her head to stare into Meg’s eyes.

“Handled?” Meg laughed, “I've been standing outside listening to you whine about saving them. If I hadn't have shown up early, you would have let them go. I knew I shouldn't have borrowed you. I figured you might try something like this, but I was hoping you’d remember the conditions of the deal you made.” Meg sat on Shane’s lap and stroked her cheek with an icy finger, her face inches away from Shane’s mouth, “Would you like to tell your new best friends about all the work you've done for us?”

Shane scowled, “Fuck. You.”

Meg gently caressed Shane’s long, messy hair and nuzzled her hand against Shane’s cheek, “Maybe another time, but first you’re going to kill the Winchesters. Slowly.” She turned and her eyes held a mischievous evil, "I should have brought popcorn. I'm going to enjoy this show."  
 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few scenes are very graphic and contain torture. Hopefully not gratuitous as they pertain to the overall plot. The upcoming chapters will be switching back and forth onto who has focus with the narrative structure.

“I get it,” said Meg as she stayed dangerously close to Shane’s mouth, “They’re good looking. They’re righteous. They’re everything you wanted to be. Everything you were at one point in your life. But you’re ours now. And, like it or not, you follow our rules, or…well, you know the consequences.”

Shane stared at the ground, unmoving.

“Maybe you’ve forgotten the consequences, Shane? Maybe it’s time for some reeducation?” Meg untied Shane quickly, then grabbed her hair, forcing her to her knees. She motioned to her legion, “Keep the boys hanging there. I think our girl here needs a moment to remember what’s important to her. And what isn’t tolerated.”

The two demons closest to Sam and Dean moved forward, and the brothers were brought another foot off the ground. Meg pulled down the back of Shane’s shirt slightly. She placed a full palm on Shane’s upper back. As she did, Shane screamed out, as the name **Andazye** appeared in bubbling black ink, covering her upper back from shoulder to shoulder.

Meg continued, “So he knows now that you’ve disappointed me. What was the deal you made again, Shane?”

Shane continued to stare at nothing.

Meg slapped her, “How much space do you really think is left on your back for your little fuck ups?”

Shane licked the blood trailing from her lower lip, and glared back at Meg.

Meg eyed her, “I’m sure you remember how this is done. And since you’re so close to forfeiting your end of the bargain, do you really want to risk another non-compliance?”

Shane gritted her teeth, “No. I don’t.”

Meg smiled cruelly, “Then by all means, darling. I’m waiting.”

Shane removed her black tank top and set it to her side. She rested her hands on the ground in front of her and waited as the demons surrounding her salivated in anticipation.

Meg casually ran her long nails up and down her spinal cord gently, before resting her full outstretched palm just below Shane’s neck, “Ostendo.”

Shane’s scream was guttural, coming from the place in humans that was still primal in nature. Her eyes rolled back into her head so only the whites could be seen. Sam and Dean stared horrified at the scene. Meg’s hand was pulsating unnatural colors into Shane’s veins. Like a waterfall of ink, symbols began exploding on the top of her back. Some seemed to be smaller versions of tattoos like the Andazye symbol. The ones that looked the worse were the places she’d obviously been branded. They burned into her skin anew, steaming as she felt each memory burst into her brain.

Meg kept her hand on the back of Shane’s neck, forcing her downwards into the floor with each new arrival, until almost her entire back was covered in wordless punishments. The Andayze was clearly the largest symbol, but not the most painful looking one. Just below the small of her back was a red, demented brand of a hand. Meg let go of her neck as Shane tried to cling on to consciousness, gulping air and forcing her eyes open. Meg eyed the Winchesters staring open mouthed at the spectacle in front of them.

She faked a pout, “Don’t look so shocked, Dean. I know for a fact you once had scars similar to these in Hell. And, Sammy, didn’t Lucifer roast you a bit when you were bunkmates? Just because she’s alive, doesn’t mean she can’t partake in the fun. She made a very specific deal to follow instructions. Sometimes she doesn’t follow them correctly, but we have a few bargaining chips with her, don’t we, Shane?”

Shane nodded silently, still willing her body to cooperate with her.

Meg clicked her tongue with mocking disappointment, “I think the clear spot above your shoulder blade will be good for you next two marks, don’t you? And then you only have one, little spot left. Let’s see, what are we going to do? Oh I know!” Meg took a hunting knife from her coat pocket and placed the edge to Shane’s back, “Now, I haven’t sharpened this for a while, so we’re really going to have to dig in here to get it to scar. Any problem?”

Shane slammed her hands into fists and grimaced, “No problems, Meg.”

Meg cut into her, slow and deep, until blood seeped out from the wound. Shane kept as quiet as she possibly could, until Meg was finished.

After Meg was finished slicing the last, cruel letter, she stood back to admire her work. “DW. SW. Now you can always remember when you tried to let them escape. Now stand, and let’s get back to the party.”

“Yes, Meg.” Shane stood next to her with eyes cast down.

Meg turned her eyes back to Dean. He cleared his throat and glared back in defiance, “You’re a sick bitch, Meg.”

“Oh, Dean-o, you just get me, don’t you? I was so saddened I never got to see you tortured by Alastair. He was one of the greats until Sam killed him. And you were on your way to being such a great protégé, from what I heard, Dean.”

Sam glanced at Dean cautiously, but Dean’s face betrayed no emotion but contempt.

“Did you ever wonder who Alastair learned all those techniques from?”

Dean snorted, “Yeah, sure. Between being tortured, and torturing, we liked to have heart to hearts about Alastair’s upbringing. You know, after our weekly Wednesday Tea Party.”

Meg sneered, “I’ll be glad to tell you before your insides are sitting in your lap.” She raised her hand, sending the brothers’ heads crashing back into the wall until everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violence continues.

Sam woke before Dean. They were still in the hotel room, but now they were both chained to the wall. Their arms were above their heads and their shirts had been removed. Dean’s head was pressed into his chest and Sam eyed dried blood above his left temple. Meg was lying on the bed, her arms crossed behind her head casually. The other demons stood guard at the door. Shane looked terrible, huddled in the corner. Her back still showed all the marks from earlier, but she was wearing her black shirt again. Sam couldn’t remember, but he could have sworn he’d seen her before somewhere.

Dean coughed next to him and opened his eyes, “Not exactly the most fun night we’ve ever had.”

Sam pursed his lips, annoyed at his brother’s relaxed attitude, “No. Not exactly.”

Meg clapped hands and stood up, “Morning fellas! I was wondering when you’d rejoin us.”

Dean groaned, “I swear if I have to listen to her talk anymore, I’m…”

Meg silenced him with a wave of her hand, “Enough. I’m done with play time. You two may have stopped Lucifer’s apocalypse, but we’re now winning a game you didn’t know you were playing. Heaven is at war with itself. Archangels are dead, caged, or waging war with other angels. Demons are on the rise, baby. We had a back-up plan, you know. Demons have existed as other known things for centuries. Not everything is in your little Bible.”

Sam knotted his eyebrows, “What are you talking about?”

“I would love to give you all the details, but let’s just say we have puzzle pieces set in order. One of those pieces is here with me. And she’s going to kill you two.”

Shane rose from her corner to stand behind Meg. Her face and body movements were cold, stone in compliance. Her jaw set in stern understanding. After the threats from last night, Sam saw she had loss all traces of sarcasm and defiance. Meg ran her fingers through Shane’s hair like she was a pet, a calculating panther ready to strike its prey.

“Dean, I’m sure you’ll remember her techniques. Andayaze was Alastair’s mentor.”

Dean started to shake with anger and he rattled against his chains. One of the unnamed demons by the door brought over a rolling table lined with numerous knives and medieval devices. Shane traced her fingers along several of them before picking up a vintage straight razor.

Meg sat back on the dumpy hotel bed to watch, “Sam first.”

Shane sighed gruffly and moved towards Sam, despite the curses Dean was throwing at her.

Sam tried to appeal to the woman that he had witnessed trying to save them mere hours beforehand, “You don’t have to do this. We can find a way to help you.”

Shane didn’t reply, and Sam thought he saw only a second of a trace of sadness in her eyes. Then, she pressed the razor down into his chest, carving a symbol opposite his anti-possession tattoo. She moved her lips in a silent incantation as she finished the marking. As she finished, Sam’s body went entirely numb. Everything besides the razor seemed to grow faint. He could hear himself screaming, but he couldn’t feel the razor cutting into his flesh. He almost felt peaceful.

“Sam. Sam!” Dean screamed next to him, but it sounded like he was underwater.

He could tell Dean was growing desperate beside him, “I will fucking kill you. I’ll find a way.”

Shane just glanced in Dean’s direction, the coldness of her face unwavering.

Meg stood up and walked behind her, “Seems like Sammy’s not doing too well. That's her little token of affection on his chest. Her calling card if you will. Shane’s going to be going at this for a few more hours, so you’ll have plenty of time to watch him die, Dean. And don’t worry about the screams. I already had everyone else in the hotel killed. They didn't need to be until Shane decided to try to let you escape.”

Meg was laughing, Sam thought, but he couldn’t focus anymore no matter how hard he tried. He’d been hurt worse than this and had focused in the past. These were simple cuts, not even that deep. Just designed for pain, but he couldn’t bring his mind out of this overwhelming fog.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last graphic violence chapter for awhile.

Dean was going to end this chick, he thought as he watched her cut into his brother again. He didn’t care that she was human, or that she had risked whatever the fuck it was she risked earlier. He was going to fucking end her. And Meg. Laughing as his brother was getting tortured the same way he had been tortured in Hell for so many years. But in Hell, he always regenerated. They wouldn’t be so lucky now.

_Damnit Cas_ , he thought, _you had to be unreachable in Heaven. Damn angels._ Not that he’d really be able to find them with the Enochian still transcribed into their ribs. He didn’t know what else to do besides thrash against the unmoving chains.

Meg looked into his eyes, her own eyes sparkling with evil intentions, “You know, Dean, before we continue, I’d like to let you in on a little secret.”

He didn’t have anything to say. He was too focused on how the hell he was going to get Sam out of here.

“You remember how your parents were meant to be together, by the stars? By fate?” she smirked and pulled Shane close to her, the blood dripping off the razor onto the ground in a small pool forming below her feet. She squeezed her closer, “I’d like you to meet your soul mate.”

Dean couldn’t help it. He laughed, “Is that your way of breaking the tension? Cause it worked. Remind me, ‘cause I skipped bible school a lot, but Michael didn’t have a soul mate did he?”

Even Shane’s coldness dissipated for a minute as she gaped wordlessly towards him.

She turned, confusion evident on her face, “He can’t be my…you know who I was before. Why I was chosen for this.”

Meg narrowed her eyes, “I know what you’ve been told. And Dean, you never are up to par with putting things together. It’s in your blood. It’s why Shane has to be the one to kill you two. Imagine if John had killed your mother, how fascinating that would have been. An irreversible taint on the soul.”

“So,” she grinned toothily, “how about a kiss between my dear two star crossed lovers before the show continues?”

“Don’t touch me. I don’t care who you are, don’t fucking touch me,” Dean snarled at Shane.

She placed the razor back onto the table and stepped closer to him before looking at Meg.

“Make it good, “ Meg said as she shoved Shane into Dean. Dean glared into her eyes, hoping she was seeing the pure hatred he had bubbling beneath the surface of his skin. She put her hands to his face despite his protests and pressed her lips to his.

_I’m sorry. I have to do this. I know you can’t understand, but I wish it wasn't like this._

Their lips were still locked, but he swore he had heard her in his head.

_What the hell_ , he thought wildly.

She opened her eyes and broke the kiss. He could tell she had no idea what had just transpired either.

Dean heard the quiet flap of wings and saw two great bursts of light. Castiel stood behind two fallen demons at the door.

Dean saw Meg pull Shane into her, one hand around her throat and the other pulling her back by the hair, “Hey Clarence. Thought you were busy in Heaven these days?”

Castiel grew closer to her, “Stand down, Meg.”

“She’s ours. She made a deal,” she snapped.

Castiel’s eyes burned blue, “Deals can be broken.”

Meg’s eyes turned into slits, “I’ll snap her neck. Right now.”

The angel started to glow white light, “Shut your eyes!”

Dean watched as the two remaining demons by the door were obliterated instantly. Shane closed her eyes and crumpled to the floor as Meg smoked out, barely avoiding annihilation.

Dean opened his eyes finally, seeing a solemn Cas standing over a terrified Shane. He put two fingers to her temple and she fell deep in unconsciousness. He threw her over his shoulder and marched back to Dean.

He unchained Dean first, followed quickly by unchaining a barely conscious Sam,

“We need to go.” 

Dean searched Cas’s eyes for any clues, “Cas what is going on? Why aren’t you in Heaven?”

“I’ll explain later. A much more powerful demon is on its way here.”

Castiel put his hand on Sam’s forehead, healing him, “Sam we need to get out of here. Somewhere safe.”

Dean grabbed his jacket and bag of guns quickly, “The Impala’s outside. I’ll meet you at Bobby’s. Sam, go with him. And why are you still carrying that chick, Cas? Leave her. She was gonna kill him.”

Cas turned back to Dean, “Go. I’ll meet you. But she comes with. Sam grab hold of my arm. Now. We must move quickly.”

Dean heard the flutter of wings and took off to the safety of the Impala, the engine roaring in the silence of a murdered hotel. 


End file.
